videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: The Magic Fight
|image = |descr = Box Art (Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Fighting |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = T for Teen |media = }} Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: The Magic Fight is a fighting game featuring characters from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha franchise developed by Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Revolution, Bandai CD, Bandai CD Revolution, and PocketTurbo Plus. 16-Bit Ver. This version on the Bandai Extreme, Revolution, and PocketTurbo Plus are 2D games similar to the Street Fighter II games and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition on Super Nintendo. It follows the same rules and format of most 2D fighting games released at the time: the player's objective is to defeat their opponent in a best two-out-of-three match using their character's standard and special moves. The player has four basic attack buttons (two weapon buttons and two kick buttons) and a set of command-based special moves unique to each character. The player can grab and throw their opponent like other fighting games. Below each character's vitality gauge is a power gauge that automatically fills up and resets during battle. If the player performs a special move at the exact moment the gauge is filled, their power level will increase by one level, allowing the player to perform stronger attacks. If the player manages to increase their power level a third time, the gauge will be temporarily replaced by a wand symbol, allowing the player to perform a super move during this period. There are four game modes: a Story Mode where the player fights against the computer in a series of story-based matches; a Vs. Mode, where the player goes against another player or the computer (or have two computer opponents fight each other); a Trial Mode where a single player must defeat as many opponents as possible without losing; and a Training Mode where you can practice on your fighting skills to get good. 32-Bit Ver. Only on the Bandai CD, and Bandai CD Revolution, it's a totally different game which uses CGI graphics. Unlike the 16-bit version, you now have a meter that charges when you hit the opponent more than once, once fully charged, you can preform a super move with your weapon. However if two characters attempt to do this at the same time, they will wrestle each other by tapping the button on a meter until one overpowers the other. All four game modes are present, but the Vs. Mode doesn't include two computer opponents fighting each other. Playable Characters The game has 15 playable characters, each from the series and new video game exclusives. Nanoha Series * Nanoha Takamachi * Fate Testarossa * Hayate Yagami * Vivio * Einhard Stratos * Fuka Reventon * Signum * Vita * Shamal * Caro Ru Lushe * Erio Mondial * Yuri Eberwein New Characters * Kaleb Takahashi * Kasu * Captain Bison Box Art MGLN The Magic Fight Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme MGLN The Magic Fight Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution MGLN The Magic Fight Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD MGLN The Magic Fight Box Art 4.png|Bandai CD Revolution MGLN The Magic Fight Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games